Patience Is A Virtue
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Good things come to those who wait, but also to those that don’t. And sometimes you just have to take what you want. [KaiSal] [BryanMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Good things come to those who wait, but also to those that don't. And sometimes you just have to take what you want. (Kai/Sal) (Bryan/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: Just a little drabble that floated into my head when I was trying to write something else. 

**Muse:** Pity it didn't just float back out again if you ask me.

_Dedi:_ Which no one did, so shut up.

**Muse:** On day I am so going to get you. (Storms off)

_Dedi:_ I'm sooo worried. Anyway this fic is dedicated to anyone who isn't shadowphoenix101 cus Lamb is killing herself over you birthday present. So shadowphoenix101 this isn't for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

All my life I've tried to find,  
A love to give me piece of mind,  
And I, I looked into your eyes,  
Captivated by your wicked smile,  
I was mesmerised there,  
For a while or two,

* * *

**Patience Is A Virtue**

Salima Kelson blew softly through her slightly parted, lips the soft hissing sound making her want to smile. Music blared out from the speakers and all around her she could see people dancing, drinking and in some cases laughing at the sight of Tyson and Daichi attempting what _looked_ like head-banging to 'The Boys Are Back In Town' by Thin Lizzy.

With so many people crammed together in one place, the temperature was soaring. Though she was now only in her dark denim shorts and fitted white baby tee, having long since discarded her jacket, Salima was still boiling. A small voice in the back of her mind was wondering if it was the crush of people that was making her feel the heat or whether it was more to do with the recent attention a certain slate haired Russian had lavished on her.

Absentmindedly the redhead raised her right hand and ran her fingers over her lips, if she closed her eyes she could still recall the delicious tingling sensation. The feel of his warm eager mouth moving over hers had sent shivers coursing through her body. With a jolt she was brought back to reality when someone poked her, none too gently, in the shoulder. Opening her vivid sliver eyes, Salima took in the sight of the partying people that filled the front room of the house, before focusing on the person that had prodded her.

A girl, small in stature with vibrant azure hair and large honey coloured eyes was stood slightly to the side of her, and the redhead felt her lip twitch as she watched her friend, Ming-Ming Pellow, wiggle her eyebrows up and down energetically. Ming-Ming was more than a little annoyed when all her friend did was smile at her antics. After pulling a few more unusual faces, which in Salima's opinion made her look like she was about to have a fit, Ming-Ming gave up trying to communicate silently and standing on tiptoe, hissed into the girl's ear.

"Well!?" she demanded. "Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean, "What happened"?" Salima asked, looking demurely at her friend from under her lowered eyelashes.

"Don't play dumb with me, girly! I saw you and Kai ..." Ming-Ming took a deep breath, her eyes dancing. "Snogging!"

Salima giggled at the small blunette's way of talking like she was still a schoolgirl. And yet at barely five foot tall, with her knee-high socks, black and white checked skirt and short sleeved shirt, that was just what she looked like. With her hair in its accustomed two buns, perched precariously on the top of her head, she could have passed for someone not even fourteen, and it was sometimes hard for Salima to remember that she was in fact a year older than her own seventeen years.

"Oh come on Sal, just spill already!" Even Ming-Ming could hear the exclamation marks bouncing at the ends of her sentences.

"Sorry, Minmin, there's nothing to spill." Salima said, smiling and offering her friend a half shrug.

"Oh but-" the child like girl began, but trailed off when the denim clad redhead pushed away from the wall.

"It was just a kiss. Nothing more nothing less." With that, Salima moved away from her friend and into the throng of people. Carefully she closed her fingers round the scrap of paper her friend had not noticed, a scrap on which was scrawled a mobile number and the inscription, 'Call me'.

"What's wrong with you?" a rough voice asked as some put their arm round the pouting girl's shoulders.

"Salima won't tell me what's going on with her and Kai." she said petulantly looking up into the silver eyes of her boyfriend who towered over her by well over a foot.

Bryan gave a harsh back of laughter as he continued to look down at Ming-Ming. "Your problem is that you haven't got patience."

"Why would I want patience?" she asked almost wonderingly, turning into him while he raised one eyebrow at her.

"I know what I want," Ming-Ming gave him a seductive smile totally at odds with her innocent appearance and trailed one lazy finger down his bare chest. "And I want it now."

Taking hold of her hand, Bryan started leading her towards the door and away from the excited parties.

"I've always said being patient was over-rated."

* * *

Lamb: I'm starting to worry about all the sap I suddenly seem to be producing. 

_Dedi:_ It is a rather worrying development I'll give you that.

Lamb: Yeah so expect something really twisted at some point soon just to counter balance everything.

_Dedi:_ We hope you all liked it and please let us know what you thought, kay!?

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
